The Trail of Tiers
Cornerstone New Pacific Order Zodiac The Covenant Acadia United Purple Nations Seven Kingdoms Polaris Lordaeron Cerberus Viridian Entente Teutonic Order Cobra Kai Dojo |force2 = Rose Mensa HQ The Syndicate The Knights Radiant The Commonwealth Pantheon The Bloc Death The Coalition Guardian The Fighting Pacifists Hogwarts Charming Friends The Federal Reserve World Task Force |commander1 = Curufinwe Beowulf Rache Olderen Roquentin Aerys Targaryen Captain Bezzers TheNG George Clooney Pangui Valdoroth AlmightyGrub Kastor Bradley Boki Ctigrisht MoonPie Beatrix Kiddo Shifty Stranger ReaverAxis |commander2 = Sketchy Avruch Flame of the Flawed Jessica Rabbit Zed Lordship Justin076 Yui Ellio98 Commissar Justin Aurelius Memph Quichwe10 Helga Hufflepuff Partisan BAMF Nietzschelloo NickFury JP Morgan Nintendo |commander3 = hadesflames |strength1 = 1,669,044.81 score 876 members |strength2 = 1,527,607.98 score 561 members |strength3 = 81,628.70 score 46 members |casualties1 = ~106.93 Billion |casualties2 = ~69.6 Billion |casualties3 = ~4.12 Billion |notes = Notes: *''Polaris started attacking The Syndicate on April 13, 2017.'' *''Arrgh started raiding alliances of both sides on April 14, 2017.'' *''The Holy Britannian Empire started attacking alliances of both sides on April 14, 2017.'' }} The Trail of Tiers was a global conflict which broke out on April 13, 2017 with a preemptive strike on the Syndisphere by several alliances. The war concluded on June 1, 2017, lasting a total of 49 days. Announcements April 13, 2017: * The Black Knights declares war on Rose * Seven Kingdoms declares war on Mensa HQ * Acadia declares war on The Syndicate * Cornerstone declares war on The Syndicate * Zodiac declares war on Mensa HQ * New Pacific Order declares war on The Knights Radiant * The Knights Radiant declares war on Seven Kingdoms * United Purple Nations declares war on The Syndicate * Mensa HQ recognizes hostilities with Zodiac and Seven Kingdoms * Rose recognizes hostilities with The Black Knights * The Commonwealth declares war on Polaris * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with Pantheon * Pantheon declares war on The Black Knights * The Coalition declares war on Acadia * Teutonic Order declares neutrality in the conflict * The Syndicate recognizes hostilities will its combatants * Lordaeron declares war on The Syndicate April 14, 2017: * Arrgh declares themselves non-neutral in the conflict * Cerberus declares war on The Knights Radiant and The Syndicate * Cornerstone recognizes hostilities with Guardian and The Fighting Pacifists * Spectrum declares neutrality in the conflict * Lordaeron declares war on The Fighting Pacifists * Viridian Entente declares war on The Knights Radiant and Pantheon * Hogwarts declares war on Zodiac * Cobra Kai Dojo declares war on Pantheon * Teutonic Order declares war on Pantheon * Charming Friends declares war on Polaris * The Federal Reserve declares war on Cerberus and Viridian Entente * Rose recognizes hostilities with the Holy Britannian Empire * Cerberus recognizes hostilities with The Federal Reserve * The Holy Britannian Empire declares war on Cerberus, The Federal Reserve, and Rose April 15, 2017: * World Task Force declares war on The Black Knights April 16, 2017: * The Commonwealth declares war on Acadia * Hogwarts and Zodiac sign white peace * The Commonwealth recognizes hostilities with Lordaeron April 17, 2017: * Teutonic Order and Pantheon sign white peace * The Knights Radiant declares war on Cobra Kai Dojo and the Black Knights * The Coalition declares war on United Purple Nations April 19, 2017: * Cobra Kai Dojo signs white peace with its combatants April 29, 2017: * The Bloc Death and Cornerstone sign white peace May 8, 2017: * The Fighting Pacifists recognizes hostilities with Viridian Entente May 10, 2017: * Lordaeron signs white peace with its combatants May 16, 2017: * Seven Kingdoms surrenders to its combatants May 20, 2017: * United Purple Nations surrenders to its combatants May 23, 2017: * The Holy Britannian Empire and Cerberus sign white peace May 24, 2017: * The Holy Britannian Empire and The Federal Reserve sign white peace June 1, 2017: * The Inquisition and allies surrender to their remaining combatants Peace Agreements April 16, 2017: Hogwarts and Zodiac * No new wars shall be declared between Hogwarts and Zodiac as of the posting of this announcement. * All current wars will be treated as active wars. * Hogwarts, Zodiac, and all combatants currently engaged in Zodiac's coalition will refrain from undertaking acts of aggression upon one another for the duration of the grander conflict between IQ and Syndisphere. April 17, 2017: Pantheon and Teutonic Order * Pantheon and the Teutonic Order agree to end all hostilities between each other. * Existing wars will be let to expire and any attack after 00:00 AM, April 18th, will be subject to reparations. April 19, 2017: Cobra Kai Dojo and Pantheon, Guardian, The Knights Radiant, The Syndicate * Both parties agree to white peace, and agree to refrain from re-engaging with one another for the remaining duration of the wider conflict. * Cobra Kai Dojo agrees not to involve itself in the wider conflict, either militarily or financially for its remaining duration. * All fighting nations will have 24 hours to peace out their wars, and no future attacks will be launched or wars will be declared during the duration. May 10, 2017: Lordaeron and The Syndicate, The Fighting Pacifists, The Commonwealth * Peace offers to be sent in all wars, except Lordship, who will be allowed to beige Kastor. * Lordaeron promises not to re-enter the war. * Lordaeron will not allow members to ghost other alliances. * Lordaeron will not assist the IQ Coalition by any means until peace is achieved between them and Syndisphere. * Lordaeron will send a $50,000,000 bond to The Knights Radiant as a token of goodwill and trust. This bond will be returned to Lordaeron at the end of the conflict. May 16, 2017: Seven Kingdoms and Mensa HQ, The Knights Radiant * From the time of posting this treaty, no new wars will be declared. * Existing wars will be allowed to run their course. * The Seven Kingdoms agree not to re-enter the conflict or provide further assistance to the remaining belligerents. May 20, 2017: United Purple Nations and Mensa HQ, The Knights Radiant, The Syndicate, The Coalition * No member who receives rebuilding aid, bank transactions, or any form of financial assistance of any kind may leave UPN until the conclusion of the war. * UPN may not accept members until the war has finished. * UPN cannot re-enter the conflict, or aid in any way, financially or military, any party involved in the war and will not provide financial assistance to any party involved in the war for one month following the end of the war. * UPN caps infra building at 1.2k in all cities for the next three weeks at which point negotiation of the cap will be discussed or until the end of the war, which ever comes first. June 1, 2017: All Remaining Combatants * The war has been long, destructive, and educational, but we’re boring the $#@& out of everyone, so it must now come to an end. The Inquisition surrenders a hard-fought victory to the coalition. * The alliances still at war on both sides have fought well. Nothing about the conflict or its conclusion can or should be construed as humiliating or degrading in any way to the alliances of The Inquisition who are still fighting or to their memberships. * Both parties agree to a 90 day NAP, including no aggression towards the protectorates or allies of all signatory alliances. * As of the posting of this announcement, no new wars will be declared and all current ones will have peace offers sent. Rankings Top 40 Alliances Before the War: Top 40 Alliances After the War: Category:Great Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:History Category:Wars involving New Pacific Order Category:Polaris Category:Underconstruction Pages Category:The Inquisition